The invention concerns an exercising apparatus particularly useful for home, office or travel of an individual and is designed to enable the user to strengthen lower back and abdominal muscles.
In the past there have been various devices which require cumbersome frameworks and moving parts, and which are not fully collapsible nor portable.
In one such example, a generally rectangular frame includes a seat member which supports a human body with a cross bar to support the feet of the user, but the seat member includes a handle construction and is slidably movable across the framework and is not adapted for enabling the user to strengthen lower back muscles or abdominal muscles. Other rowing type devices are similar in requiring the use of movable parts and are intended to strengthen the upper portion of the user's body rather than the lower back and abdominal muscles.
Examples of prior art devices for exercising, all of which include movable elements, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,196; 3,473,843; 3,380,737; 3,976,058; and 1,640,150.